In particular, a pork loin 24 within the loin and belly section 20 typically has a generally circular cross section and typically extends the length L of the loin and belly section 20, as shown by the dashed lines in this figure. Additionally, the loin and belly section includes a belly portion 26 that is considered to extend from the lengthwise end 28 toward the pork loin 24, and more particularly to within approximately 1/4 inch of the pork loin 24. Further, the loin and belly section 20 has skin 30 on the lower side.
In many hog processing plants, the loin 24 and the belly portion 26 are required to be separated from one another since the pork loin 24 is substantially more valuable than the belly portion 26. Many times, however, it is difficult to provide an appropriate separation between the pork loin 24 and the belly portion 26 in that the pork loin 24 can vary in contour and shape as it extends through the length L of the loin and belly 20. Thus, it becomes difficult to separate the belly portion 26 from the pork loin 24 leaving, for example, a preferred amount of fat from between 3/8" and 1/4" surrounding the pork loin 24.
Typically, as a first step to separating the pork loin from the belly portion 24, a cut 32 is performed for cutting through the ribs therein. Subsequently, a loin pulling knife 36 having a blade 40 with a curvature as shown in FIG. 2 is inserted into the cut 32 and about the loin 24 and subsequently pulled manually by the handles 44 along the length L of the loin and belly portion 20 to thereby separate the pork loin 24 from the belly portion 26. It is not uncommon, however, for even experienced loin pullers (i.e., individuals who manually pull the knife 36 through the length of the loin and belly portion 20) to inadvertently cut into the loin 24. In fact, it is not uncommon for hog processing plants to incur substantial overhead due to pork loins 24 being damaged and/or reduced in size during the loin pulling process. For example, even experienced loin pullers may produce smaller than optimal pork loins 24 that equate to thousands of dollars per loin puller per 8-hour shift. Thus, it would be very advantageous to the hog processing industry to provide a method and apparatus for separating the more valuable pork loin 24 from the belly portion 26 in a manner that reliably provides a more optimal cut between the two. Moreover, it would be beneficial to have a substantially automated machine to assist in removing optimal pork loins, thus eliminating of the more arduous tasks in the pork processing process.